1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a remote control function, and more particularly to a portable terminal having a remote control function and a method for remote control of electronic products using the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As generally known in the art, a remote controller refers to a device for controlling an instrument or a machine from a distance. Many currently available electronic products are provided with a remote controller. A user can control various functions of an electronic product using a remote controller from a distance, without the need to directly operate the product. In most cases, however, different remote controllers are used to control different kinds of electronic products or the same kinds of electronic products of different manufacturers. In other words, the user can control only a single product using one remote controller. Different remote controllers should be used according to the kinds of electronic products, such as an audio system and a video system, and the manufacturers of the products. Accordingly, when a remote controller for a particular electronic product of a particular manufacturer has been lost, the user typically must purchase a new remote controller for the same product. Also, users can be inconvenienced when urgently seeking a lost remote controller for operating a particular electronic product.